Guilty
by Still-On-Hiatus
Summary: He wasn't to be blamed...Seriously!


**Chapter Status ~ Untouched**

* * *

**Detective Conan  
Copyright © 1994  
Gosho Aoyama**

All rights reserved

* * *

_**A/N:**_I'm not a pervert! I'm not! I'm not! I'm not!

Or so he thinks.

Probably AU.

* * *

**Guilty  
Copyright © 2013  
jB**

All rights reserved

* * *

_**~ He wasn't to be blamed. Seriously! ~**_

* * *

Shin'ichi took a shaky step back, hands raised up front, as if to shield himself from the evil-eyed girl approaching him with a menacing aura, a deadly glare, and a seemingly harmless ladle in hand. "C-calm down, Miyano. I-I can explain..."

Bet he could. After all, he was not to be blamed.

"I didn't know you were hereー"

It wasn't he who forgot the key of the house even with the knowledge the Professor would be off to another Science convention later that night. He even gave an advice once, to hide a spare key in a place only she knew outside the house. Just like he always did, in case he forgot his own key. But there were just people ーone of them was about to attack himーtoo paranoid to even let a harmless fly inside the house.

Still, he couldn't help taking another step back, "A-and I was soaked tooー"

As if he had intentionally sang a depressing song ーoff-tuned at thatーsounding like a drunken moose in the middle of the road, just to make the heavens cry in agony. Never such a thought crossed his genius mind.

Or he would have been arrested for drug addiction.

Yet, his cold sweats didn't stop, especially now that her aura became more heavy with that dangerously sadistic taste, "My parents didn't mention they invited you here tonightー"

Heck, did he even know his parents were back from their world-wide play of Hide & Seek. Only a note stuck on the front door gave him knowledge that both had temporarily escaped the demons (his father's editors), landed in Japan a few hours ago, and went off immediately shopping for new sets of clothing (probably for their next flight to Madagascar) somewhere in the busy night of Tokyo. How was he supposed to know the 'kindness' his parents offered to the poor young chemist soaked under the rain stranded outside the Professor's house?

A nervous chuckle he couldn't stop from escaping as he noticed her hardening grip on the ladle, "I-it's not like I don't have manners...y-you know..."

Of course he had manners. But as it was _**his**_ freaking bathroom, added to the fact not a single noise was heard (her silent movements sometimes crept him out), not to mention his parents tendency to brag their wealth to the electricity companies; did he really have to knock and ask the door if anybody was behind it? Seriously, people would think he really was on drugs.

"I didn't mean to, o-okay?"

So, there was really no reason for the young chemist to approach him with such murderous intent that even the Grim Reaper himself would go hide in the box of shame. A glare that warned him his brain would be ripped out, dissected, or worse, disintegrated into atoms, any moment he showed a sign he did see something he shouldn't have. And that was just to make sure his memory would be gone...forever.

"I-I swear I didn't see anything!" And absolutely no reason for the detective to choke on his words, and for the seemingly innocent ladle to look so lethally scary.

After all, he did slam the door shut and run off after hearing the threat of his assassination if he ever dared looking down.

But there were just times he honestly wished he didn't have a photographic memory, as the scary image in front of him was replaced by the one he saw _**before**_ she started throwing threats at him. And this time, it wasn't just her...well, butt.

Which, in no help at all, squeezed a handful amount of blood out of his nose.

His mind went blank for a moment...only the thought of his doom remained.

And Shin'ichi just hoped they would, at least, give him a decent funeral.

* * *

_**~ Guilty/End ~**_

* * *

_**A/N**_: Pfft! Who am I kidding? It's obviously AU...

Reviews are really awesome... X3

* * *

_**~ jB ~**_


End file.
